


Indiana Sunrise

by ariella884



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/pseuds/ariella884
Summary: Nothing in her life has ever been more perfect than this moment.





	Indiana Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble about my two favorite characters. Unfortunately I don't own them, I just like to bring them out into the sunlight to tell a story every now and again.
> 
> Thank you to Helen8462 for the beta once again.

She wakes up before dawn, as has become her tradition whenever she is on Earth. This is her favorite time of day, her favorite place. She pulls a light blanket over her shoulders, pours herself a cup of coffee and walks out into the cool spring Indiana morning. She snuggles into a chair on the back porch, facing the rising sun in the east. 

Closing her eyes, she inhales the familiar fragrant air around her; dogwood blossoms, fresh cut grass, and dampness of the morning dew. A chorus of birdsongs flow through the trees. She opens her eyes just as the sun peeks over the horizon, allowing the light to wash over her. Warm colors rise above the horizon; soft blues and purples transitioning into golden reds and oranges; whispers of clouds reflecting the light into gentle pinks and violets. 

Pure contentment fills her as the warmth of the rising sun warms her skin. She loves her work, but being at home is second to none. She has seen distant planets and stars. She has witnessed celestial events and supernovas. She has been inside nebulas and seen the event horizon of singularities. But nothing compares to moments like these. 

She hears a rustling behind her in the kitchen, the door creaks open. He says nothing, but quietly sits down next to her placing his left arm around her shoulders. She lays her head on his shoulder, her eyes never straying from the spectacle in front of her. She can feel his chest rise and fall, the air moving in and out of his lungs. His steady heartbeat soothes her. Sharing her morning with him is the best part of her day. No words are spoken; they are just there together, in the moment.

Her coffee gone, her mind refreshed she sits up slowly and turns her face towards his and looks deep into his eyes. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, my love,” he responds with eyes so full of love and devotion. 

She leans in and touches her lips gently to his. She feels the warmth of his hand cover her cheek as his fingers push soft wisps of hair behind her ear. As their kiss deepens, she feels a wave of desire surge through her. They’ve known each other for more than ten years, but every kiss still feels like the first. Every touch ignites something deep inside her. 

He pulls away slightly and she feels his breath next to her ear. “You shouldn’t start what you aren’t going to finish, my dear.”

“Who says I don’t plan to finish?” She gives a soft giggle, then pulls away slightly allowing him to see her wicked grin. She knows he has guessed her next move as she gently straddles his lap.  She feels his hands moving up her thighs and under her shirt. His desire evident against her, she takes his mouth again with her own and devours the taste of him. Passion flowing freely, it’s times like these she is thankful they live in the middle of nowhere.

She presses her lips more firmly against his, moving her right hand to the nape of his neck to tangle in the short strands. Her left moves down his chest. Clothing is shifted aside quickly, she raises and settles down on him. She hears his soft moans emanating from deep in his throat, her own unable to be contained. They move softly against each other. She can feel his lips moving down her neck, stopping to rest at her pulse point. His hands gliding up her sides, then up over her shoulders.

It’s the soft words that he whispers into her neck that is her undoing; “I love you, Kathryn. You are my life. Always.”

Her world explodes at that moment. So consumed by passion and love, she is only barely aware of his own release. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his face buried in the crook of her neck, she feels their perfectly synced breaths. 

Nothing in her life has ever been more perfect than this moment. Another Indiana sunrise brings about another day of her life, with the man she has loved for more than a decade. A man that has been her rock and her safe place.  Every day her love for him grows, and every day she says the words that bind her heart further to his.

Pulling away from him slightly, looking deep into his eyes she says, “I love you too, Chakotay. You are my world. Always.”


End file.
